


A brave confession

by cgf992



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: There were times Sam enjoyed Dean’s attention. Okay, scratch that, Sam always enjoyed having Dean’s attention.





	A brave confession

There were times Sam enjoyed Dean's attention. Okay, scratch that, Sam always enjoyed having Dean's attention. Just- sometimes more and sometimes less. This was more a case of the latter.

It wasn't even the question _Sam, you okay?_ that bothered him so much. Dean had quit asking that a couple miles back anyway. Now he just looked concerned in Sam's direction. Which unfortunately also meant Dean taking his eyes off the road in front of them every few seconds.

Because calling it a road was quite an overstatement. They had been in the woods looking for a forest spirit that abducted hikers on the quarter moon. The trek out there - through thick underbrush, across a stream that left them with cold, wet feet and down a muddy little hill - as well as fighting and banishing the spirit had left them both exhausted. And now the road ( _dirtpath_ ) they were on was too far away from civilisation to be paved or even regularily taken care of. Dean had bitched a lot on their way here.

But Dean wasn't paying enough attention to the right life-threatening thing, as far as Sam was concerned. It wasn't difficult to imagine how easily they could crash into one of the trees lining the road ( _mudtrail_ ), if Dean looked at him just for one second too long. Even if the crash didn't kill them, they would be stuck out in the middle of nowhere without a car.

And Sam's head wasn't even bleeding all that badly.

_But try telling that to Dean._

Dean's next attempt to check on him while also driving on a _dirttrail_ had them skidding dangerously to the left before Dean could correct the car.

Pressing the towel harder against his temple, Sam twisted his body around so his back was half leaning against the passenger door. Before Dean could ask _You okay?_ Sam intervened, "Hey, you remember that time in Oregon? That ghost in a cabin. With the raccoons?"

"Yeah?" Dean frowned a bit, confused.

"Just- I've been meaning to ask. Ah-" Sam couldn't quite believe he was about to talk about this. But desperate times and all that. Sam kept looking at his brother's profile and cleared his throat nervously, "That night, when we drove back to the motel. You- you kept giving me these-- looks. And in hindsight, I was wondering, I mean- were you flirting with me? Even back then?"

That seemed to stop Dean in his tracks. Clearly that question took him by surprise. Then to Sam's astonishment Dean blushed, the tip of his ear turning red. But he kept his eyes firmly on the road, now probably avoiding Sam's gaze out of embarrassment.

Bolstered by this reaction Sam continued, "Cause let me tell you, back then- I was-- God, I remember getting all flustered that night, because you were not subtle, dude." Abruptly, Sam let out a laugh. It was short-lived but helped relieve some of the tension. In retrospect, Sam could find the whole thing kinda funny. Then, it had been very, very nerve-wrecking.

"You kept licking your lips and giving me these long looks. I was sure I was imagining things, but- I couldn't help but pretend, pretend you meant it." Here Sam let out a long breath and took a moment to gather himself. _Ah, what the hell._ "I was so in love with you," he confessed.

"Sam-", Dean risked a quick glance, clenching his hands on the steering weel. "I--" He seemed lost for words.

"Now keep looking at the road and get us out of here in one piece." Sam removed the towel and prodded at his head wound with a a careful finger. "See, it doesn't even bleed anymore."

"Yeah?" Dean chanced another look. "Okay."

"And when we're home you should totally show me what you were thinking about back then," Sam suggested. He shifted back around, leaned back more comfortably and stretched his legs out into the footwell as far as they would go.

"After I patch you up." Sam could hear his brother's smile.

"After you patch me up," Sam conceded easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/168090487521/deanwinchesters-1x01-13x02-there-were-times)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
